The Organic Synthesis Facility supports the Cancer Center's research activities in environmental carcinogenesis, and chemoprevention, and the identification of host factors of etiologic significance by providing chemically pure compounds for model assays, as reference materials, and as internal standards. It is a dedicated resource occupying 900 sq. ft. in Unit 1 and 447 sq. ft on the lower level of the NDI in Valhalla. The CCSG- supported staff are the Facility Head, Shantu Amin, Ph.D. and one organic chemist, Jacek Krzeminski, Ph.D. The Facility supports the Cancer Center's research activities in environmental carcinogenesis, and chemoprevention, and the identification of host factors of etiologic significance by providing chemically pure compounds for model assays, as reference materials, and as internal standards. Requested compounds are furnished to AHFCC's investigators in compounds is ensured by state-of-the-art technology, including HPLC, GC-MS, TLC, UV, IR, FTIR, MS, and NMR. The scientists in the facility are highly experienced in developing efficient synthetic routes for cold and radioisotope-labeled polynuclear aromatic hydrocarbons, tobacco-specific nitrosamines, and other environmental and nutritional carcinogens as well as their metabolites, and their DNA and protein adducts. The Facility's dedicated Carcinogen Synthesis Laboratory is equipped with high pressure liquid chromatographs including one instrument with a beta- flo-one model IC radioactivity detector, and with a medium pressure liquid chromatograph. These instruments enable the analysis and purification of starting materials, intermediates, and end products. The laboratory has hoods with glove box, a walk-in hood as required by regulatory statutes, and a special photolysis set-up. The dedicated selenium laboratory, in which chemoprevention agents are prepared, has a special exhaust system in compliance with safety regulations pertaining to these chemicals. The dedicated Synthesis Laboratory for intermediates, nucleoside markers, and chemopreventive agents is equipped with a photolysis set-up. HPLC with photo diode array detector, and two working hoods with a 24-hour exhaust system. Radiolabeled syntheses are carried out in another dedicated laboratory that is accessed only upon approval and is also supervised by the AHFCC's Safety Officer.